Teman Spesial
by Fumiya Ninna
Summary: aku hanya ingin tahu apa maksudnya memeberikan kue itu...   Apa dia juga memberikan kue untuk dia juga...


**Hallo, Minna...**

**My 2nd fic To DIGIMON...**

**Check this out...**

**Habis baca Don't Forget TO Review...**  
>_<p>

**DisclaIMER: Akiyoshi hoNGO...**

**Pair: Sora x Yamato...**

**JADIAN...**

"Padahal hari ini kalian sedang berpesta kan? Maaf ya!" ucap Taichi kepada Ken.

"Ah... tidak apa apa!"

"Kapan kapan aku main lagi ke rumah mu ya!" tanya Daisuke. Yang di jawab dengan senyum dan anggukan oleh Ken.

"Sampai jumpa" ucap Ken pada teman temannya. Ia pun segera berbalik dan berjalan menaiki tangga menuju stasiun untuk pulang ke Tamachi.

"Ken yang sekarang sudah beda dengan yang dulu ya!" kata Sora pada Hikari dan Takeru yang ada di sampingnya.

"Oh... begitu, aku tidak begitu memeperhatikannya..." sahut Daisuke.

"Kamu itu bagaimana, tapi sudahlah itu sudah menjadi ciri khas mu!" Komentar Taichi.

"HA...HA...HA..." semuanya pun tertawa. Daisuke cuma cemberut.

(a/n: percakapan di atas di kutip dari Digimon 02 eps 38.)

"Sora..." panggil Yamato "bisa kita bicara berdua!"

"Eh..."

Semuanya pun menatap heran ke arah Yamato dan Sora.

"B...boleh saja.." jawab Sora.

Tanpa berkata apa apa, Yamato pun segera menggandeng tangan Sora menjauhi yang lain. Di ikuti juga oleh Gabumon dan Piyomon. Tak berapa lama Yamato berbalik lagi.

"Kalian pulang duluan saja..." kata Yamato pada teman temannya. Yang mungkin masih bertanya tanya apa yang ingin ia bicarakan berdua dengan Sora.

" Ayo teman teman kita pulang..."ajak Jyou yang mulai melangkah pulang. Di ikuti dengan yang lainnya.

Taichi baru berjalan beberapa lngkah . Tapi ia berbalik lagi. Lalu seulas seyum terukir di raut wajahnya yang terlihat sedih.

"Kakak..." sapa Hikari heran melihat kakaknya diam saja "ada apa?"

"Tidak... Tidak apa apa!" jawab Taichi. "Ayo pulang!" ajak Taichi sambil merangkul adik semata wayangnya itu mengikuti teman temannya yang lain.

NNNN

Yamato masih mengandeng tangan Sora menuju suatu tempat. Tiba tiba Yamato menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik lagi.

"Gabumon, Piyomon... Boleh aku bicara berdua saja dengan Sora." Kata Yamato pada dua digimon yang sedari tadi mengikuti langkah mereka. Yamato yang masih menggandeng tangan Sora pun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Sementara itu gabumon dan piyomon yang tidak mengerti apa apa masih diam di tempat mereka berdiri.

Ternyata Yamato membawa Sora ke taman yang masih cukup ramai. Yamato melepaskan gandengannya pada Sora. Sejenak ke duanya hanya diam.

"Terima kasih... sekali lagi terima kasih" Yamato membuka pembicaraan.

"Eh..."

"Kuenya tadi enak sekali." Jelas Yamato sambil terseyum.

"Syukurlah... kalau kau suka. Karena aku membuatnya sendiri."

"Eh... benarkah."

Sora mengangguk lalu tersenyum. Lalu keduanya kembali terdiam. Sebenarnya maksud Yamato mengajak Sora bicara berdua adalah ia ingin tahu apa maksud Sora memeberi kue buatannya tadi sore. Walau Sora sudah bilang kalau itu sebagai hadiah natal. Yamato tetap ingin tahu apa maksud Sora. Dan apa Sora memberikan kue itu juga untuk yang lainnya juga.

"Yamato... sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan dengn ku?" tanya Sora.

"Eh...itu...anu...itu... Apa m...maksud mu memberikan kue buatanmua p...padaku?" tanya Yamato gugup.

"Eh... memangnya k...kenapa?"

"Tidak... apa kau juga memeberikannya pada yang lain?" tanya Yamato di sertai sedikit semburat merah di wajahnya.

"I...iya aku juga memeberikannya untuk yang lain... Tapi kue yang berbeda. Maksud ku bukan kue buatan ku... memangnya kenapa."

Yamato merasa lega mendengar jawaban Sora. Setidaknya kue yang di berikan untuknya lebih spesial. Karena itu buatan Sora sendiri.

'Tapi aku masih ingin tahu apa maksud Sora memberikan kue itu. Apa Sora juga memberikan kue yang sama untuk dia juga. Walaupun Sora bilang memberikan kue yang berbeda untuk yang lain. Siapa tau Sora memberikan kue yang sama untuk dia juga.'

"Lalu apa maksudmu memberikan kue buatanmu padaku?" tanya Yamato. Kini semburat merah benar benar muncul di muka Yamato.

"Memangnya aku tidak boleh memberikan kue buatanku untuk laki laki yang aku suka." Jawab Sora dengan raut muka merah yang jelas di wajahnya.

Yamato kaget mendengar ucapan Sora barusan. Ia tidak salah dengar kan?

"Tapi... bukannya selama ini kau dekat dengan dia?"

" Dia?...Taichi..."

Yamato mengangguk mantap. Sedangkan Sora hanya tersenyum.

"Aku memang dekat denganya. Karena kami punya banyak kesamaan, main bola bersama, berpetualang bersama... Tapi itu Cuma sebatas sahabat saja... Taichi hanya sahabatku saja. Sedangkan kau adalah orang spesial di hati ku." Jawab Sora sambil tersenyum. "Sekarang aku mengerti apa maksudmu?"

Yamato juga ikut terseyum.

"Jadi... Sora apa kau mau jadi orang yang spesial di hatiku juga?" tanya Yamato.

"Yah... Tentu saja, aku mau!"

"Ayo aku antar kau pulang..." Yamato pun segera menggandeng tangan Sora dan melangkah meninggalkan taman. Gabumon dan Piyomon yng sedari tadi bersembunyi di balik semak semak pun segera melangkah mengikuti Yamato dan Sora.

"Yamato" panggil Sora.

"Hm..." Yamato pun menoleh ke arah Sora.

"Tersenyumlah..."

Yamato pun segera memeberikan senyuman terbaiknya untuk Sora.

Sora hanya tertawa. "Kau sangat tampan kalau tersenyum Yamato." Puji Sora.

"Benarkah... terima kasih."

NNNN

**10 Tahun Kemudian...**

"Yamato... sebenarnya kau mau bawa aku kemana sich?" tanya Sora sambil meraba penutup mata yang di pakaikan padanya.

Hari itu adalah tepat hari jadi Yamato dan Sora yang ke 10. Jadi malam harinya Yamato memberikan kejutan untuk Sora.

Tak berapa lama kemudian. Yamato yang menuntun Sora menghentikan langkahnya. Dan perlahan membuke penutup mata Sora. Sora membuka matanya perlahan untuk melihat kejutan yang di berikan Yamato.

"Wow...indahnya ..." komentar Sora.

Ternyata Yamato memberikan kejutan untuk Sora berupa candlelight dinner di bawah langit yang bertabur bintang. PerlahanSora mendekati meja itu dan Yamato menarikan kursi untuk Sora.

"terima kasih..." kata Sora.

"Kau suka?" tanya Yamato saat keduanya sudah duduk.

"Iya...aku suka... Terima kasih!"

"Sora... sebenarnya aku mengajakmu kemari karena ada yang mau aku bicarakan?"

"Bicara apa Yamato?"

Yamato pun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jasnya.

"Sora... maukah kau menikah dengan ku, menjadi pendampingku dan menjadi ibu dari anak anakku?" Kata Yamato sambil menyodorkan cincin yang ia keluarkan tadi.

Sora terkejut dengan lemaran Yamato yang tiba tiba. Namun ia tak perlu waktu lama untuk menjawabnya.

"Iya Yamato... Aku mau menikah dengn mu Yamato, menjadi pendampingmu dan m,enjadi ibu dari anak anakmu."

Ymato pun memakaikan cincin itu ke jari manis Sora.

"Terima kasih Sora..."

"Sama sama Yamato..."

**The enD**


End file.
